El Ideal de un Maverick
by Red Knigth
Summary: "¿Cual es el ideal por la que un Maverick lucha con tanto fervor? Muchos pienasn que estan locos, diganme ustedes luego de leer este viejo relato." Conmemorando El Dia de Sigma, 4 de Junio, les dejo mi pequeño tributo dedicado al "Libertador de Reploids"
1. Prologo

Hola mis qeridos lectores! nSoy yo, Red Knight, y he venido nuevamente con una nueva historia!

La verdad, es una muy corta y finalizada que hice hace unos dias por el 4 de Junio. Por si no lo saben esa fecha es importante para toda la saga X, fue el inicio de las guerras Mavericks! Asi es, ese mismo 4 de junio a comienzos del 21xx Sigma, infectado por el virus, se revelo contra la humanidad. Pero no voy a hacerles perder el tiempo con eso.

Volviendo a la historia, como sabran el protagonista sera nada mas y nada menos que el mismisimo Sigma! Es un fic dedicado a el como un tributo de parte mia en honor a uno de los villanos mas grandes no solo de la franquicia, sino de la historia de los videojuegos! Y recuerden que es un Fanfic, por lo que pueden cambiar cosas (?) Sin mas preambulos, los dejo con la historia!

Nota Del Autor: Todos los personajes de Megaman X son propiedad de Capcom, el resto mia

* * *

><p><em>"Existen varias razones por las que un reploid se vuelve Irregular; Un virus, corftocircuito, resentimientos, etc. Pero lo que hace a uno un verdadero Maverick es su lucha contra todos por un ideal"<em>

Era un día nublado, la ciudad estaba cubierta por las lluvias. Todos estaban intranquilos, alterados puesto hace un par de horas un ataque Maverick ocurrió en el centro de la ciudad. No hubo heridos y daños graves, solo eran un pequeño grupo de rebeldes que intentaron tomar un banco. Rápidamente fueron neutralizados, pero los hunters decidieron dejar a un par con vida, llevándolos a la prisión de la base.

En los pasillos de la base caminaban dos hunters que escoltaban a un reploid un tanto extraño. Tenia esposas en las manos y estaba algo dañado. Pronto llegaron a su destino, una celda de tamaño mediano. Los hunters abrieron la puerta y empujaron al reo adentro, luego cerraron la puerta.

-¡Tontos hunters, ustedes no pueden mantenerme encerrado para siempre! –decía mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Sin perder el tiempo el reo miro a su alrededor. Estaba buscando una vía de escape adecuada, pero no encontraba ninguna. Era una habitación un tanto oscura. En una pared estaba la puerta maciza, en la de atrás solo había una pequeña ventana hacia fuera donde podía verse la lluvia caer, pero sellada por fuertes barrotes. No había salida.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer ruido?

Al escuchar esto el reo volteo a ver a quien le hablaba. Era otro sujeto quien hace unos momentos se despertó de su sueño. Este se levanto para sentarse en la cama donde descansaba. No se le podía ver, una gran tunica negra lo cubría.

-Y dime, ¿Acabas de llegar?

-¿Quien eres tu? –decía el Maverick algo asustado.

-Veamos, podría decirse que tu compañero de celda.

-¡Ja! Mi compañero de celda, que estupidez. Por si no lo sabes planeo escapar de aquí.

-Pues parece que no puedes, solo mira a tu alrededor –decía sonriendo el extraño.

Y así paso una hora, donde el extraño y el Maverick siguieron hablando hasta conocerse mejor.

-Y dime, ¿Por qué estas aquí? –preguntaba el extraño curioso.

-Por nada en especial. Esos tontos hunters solo tuvieron suerte de atraparme ahora, me interrumpieron en medio de un robo al banco. Pero ni modo, no es la primera vez. Pronto saldré de este lugar –respondía muy arrogante.

-Entiendo. Pero ustedes no eran mavericks, y aun así estos hunters acabaron con ustedes.

-¿Qué no soy un Maverick? ¿No viste todo el alboroto que hice? En este momento deben estar planeando una forma de acabar conmigo. Por si no lo sabes soy un tipo muy buscado.

Algo molesto, el extraño se levanta de la cama. Para sorpresa del reo era mas alto de lo que pensaba, mas que el. El extraño caminando se acerca a su nuevo compañero.

-Eso mismo, lo que yo veo no es un Maverick sino un ladrón. Tu luchas por tu beneficio personal y no te interesa ser atrapado una y otra vez –diciendo esto se aleja de el- tienes un gran potencial chico, pero lo estas malgastando como un entupido.

Al escuchar esto el reo se molesto. Quería darle una paliza al grandullón, pero se contuvo sabiendo su desventaja y solo respondió.

-¡Y eso que! No me importa ser un Maverick o un ladrón, yo solo hago lo que quiero. ¿Tu que sabes de esto? Si te das cuenta, los mavericks ya no somos unos tontos que luchaban hasta morir por nada, ¡Actualízate, viejo entupido!

El cuarto se mantuvo en silencio, un que fue interrumpido por el paso de un rayo. Finalmente el extraño reacciona.

-Si, es verdad. Estamos en unos tiempos diferentes. Los mavericks ya no luchan por cosas entupidas. Seguramente el líder de ellos debe estar revolcándose en el infierno al vernos ahora –contestaba con un tono serio y misterioso.

-¿El líder?

Ahora la cosa cambio. Era verdad, era un tiempo muy moderno y las cosas ya no eran como antes donde habían batallas sin sentido. El reo nunca escucho algo sobre un líder Maverick. Hace poco que fue activado pero le sorprende que jamás halla escuchado de el. El extraño da media vuelta y camina hasta llegar a la pequeña ventana que había, para contemplar la lluvia de mas cerca.

-Déjame contarte una historia que ocurrió hace tiempo. Déjame contarte una historia sobre Sigma…


	2. El Ideal de un Maverick

Y aqui esta la historia, disfrutenla y espero que les guste.

Nota Del Autor: Puede que me salte cosas o no explique otras, pero todo esto lo hago teniendo en cuenta la perspectiva de un maverick de la saga X (?) :)

* * *

><p>Fue hace mucho tiempo. Una ve mas Sigma estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta el final. Recuerdo que el ya se había enfrentado a los hunters antes, pero fue derrotado. Lo importante era que estaba de nuevo y listo para la revancha.<p>

Era un tipo imponente con una gran base y numerosas fuerzas que lo apoyaban. Tenia una ideología envidiable, un pensamiento que nos liberaría a todos. Si no fuera por el, nosotros nunca seriamos lo que somos ahora, seguiríamos bajo ordenes de otro y haciendo todo lo que nos dicen. El veía en nosotros la evolución, podía ver lo especiales que éramos y como éramos oprimidos por una raza inferior, los humanos.

Los humanos por mucho tiempo dominaron la tierra, cambiándola, destruyéndola junto a ellos. Eran mentes débiles, de cuerpos frágiles, no contaban con lo necesario para la evolución. Ese era nuestro destino, la grandeza, que el nos conduciría.

Un día, el libertador, como lo llamaban en esos tiempos sus seguidores, decidió pasear por el mundo. Ya había vuelto de la muerte como antes y estaba listo, pero no tenia prisas para empezar de nuevo la guerra. Recorrió el mundo por todas las condiciones y terrenos, estaba buscando… algo.

En su viaje veía a la humanidad y a los reploids en distintas situaciones. Después de tanto luchar nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual. La evolución estaba lejos todavía. Tenia que destruir a la humanidad, lo único que lo impedía eran esos molestos Maverick hunters, en especial ese X.

Pronto llego a la entrada de un enorme desierto, que sin razón alguna decidió entrarse en lo mas profundo. Camino, camino y camino hasta que se perdió en las dunas y vientos. Estaba solo y perdido en la inmensidad del desierto, pero eso no era problema para el en lo mas absoluto.

Pasaron tres días y su trayectoria no cambio en lo mas mínimo. No paro ni para descansar, hasta que se topo con algo mas extraño… una pequeña carpa blanca que apenas aguantaba el soplo del fuerte viento. Afuera dormía un camello y a su costado descansaba un desconocido todo cubierto por unas prendas negras, aunque era algo común eso en aquellas tierras. El líder Maverick trata de ignorar todo eso pasando de largo.

-¿A dónde vas forastero?

Esta palabras detuvieron al Maverick por un momento. No estaba de ganas para hablar con alguien, aunque nunca esta de ganas para eso. Una vez mas ignora al extraño y sigue hacia delante.

-Esa no es forma de tratar al que te saluda –decía levantándose de su montura- Tuve que esperar aquí por mucho tiempo para verte, malagradecido.

Parecería que trataba de hacer molestar a Sigma, pero este no tenia en mente eso.

-Vuelve a tu carpa y olvida que estuve aquí –sigue su camino.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Como te dije, he estado esperándote Sigma…

-No me sorprende que me conozcas, o que me hayas estado esperando. No tengo la intención de quedarme aquí, ni hablar contigo –le respondía con tono serio y amenazador.

-Pero ya lo estas haciendo. Todo esto formaba parte de una conversación. Lo único que quiero es un poco de tu tiempo, después de todo ya perdiste mucho en este absurdo viaje.

-¿Y quien eres para pedirme talk cosa, sabiendo quien soy? –preguntaba molesto ya del desconocido.

Dispuesto a responder, el extraño lleva al frente su brazo y lo descubre de las prendas negras, mostrando un brazo mecánico muy mal herido.

-Solo soy un reploid funcional que pide ayuda –vuelve a cubrir su brazo.

-No puedo ayudar al que no este dispuesto a cambiar. Dime, ¿Estas a favor o en contra de la evolución? –preguntaba el líder curioso.

-Estoy a favor de lo que sea que ayude a nuestros hermanos –respondió el extraño con firmeza.

-¿Y de que necesitas ayudar a nuestros hermanos?

-De la ingenuidad de los humanos y de la tiranía de un traidor –contestaba nuevamente de la misma forma.

Era lo que quería escuchar el líder. Ahora mas tranquilo estaba dispuesto a ayudar al desconocido, pero le intrigaba la mención de un traidor.

Sigma acepto ayudarlo, y este le dijo que tenían que hacer un viaje para que entendiera por que necesitaba su ayuda. Al Maverick no le gustaba la idea, no tenia tiempo que perder. Ya era suficiente con que quisiera ayudarlo. Este insistió una vez mas.

-Es muy importante que veas esto…

De pronto el viento que hasta hace poco estaba calmo, comenzó a descontrolarse. Las arenas de alrededor se levantaron, girando en círculos alrededor de los presentes. Dentro del torbellino el extraño se encontraba con los brazos extendidos, como si controlara todo. Sigma veía a su alrededor, no lograba ver a trabes del torbellino, pero decidió que la situación continuara y permaneció tranquilo ya que esto no era nada para el.

Pronto la tormenta se detuvo y el alrededor comenzó a aparecer. Como por arte de magia, el lugar cambio drásticamente de lugar. Ya no se encontraban en medio de un desierto, sino que en el corazón de una gran ciudad.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Fue el primero en hablar.

-En nuestro destino. Ven, acompáñame –pedía el extraño.

Guiado por el desconocido, Sigma podía ver la inmensidad de la ciudad. Jamás había visto algo así, debió haber sido uno de los tantos lugares a los que nunca llego. La gente de su alrededor también era muy extraña. Todos vestían de forma rara, chalecos y botas es lo que veía, y no veía rastros de reploids en el área. Era una blasfemia, una magnifica ciudad llena de humanos y libre de reploids, no podía contenerse mas.

-Como veras, en esta ciudad no encontraras un reploid tan fácilmente. Ellos están aquí, pero escondidos y con miedo –finalmente hablo el extraño.

Por primera vez el líder Maverick estaba confundido. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando aquí? Se estaba preguntando. Antes de poder hablar, el desconocido le agarra del hombro.

-Quiero que veas algo mas.

Nuevamente ambos desaparecen del lugar para llegar a la punta de un enorme edificio. Desde allí podía verse toda la extensión de la gigantesca ciudad. Era espectacular, pero algo sorprendió a Sigma. En el horizonte, que fácilmente alcanzaba ver, no había nada, era una planicie sin vida que se extendía sin fin alguno.

-No hay nada –decía serio el Maverick.

-Así es, pero aun no comprendes la situación –mira para abajo- Que suerte, justamente esto te quería mostrar.

Una vez mas la magia se presento, pero de forma diferente. Ahora el desconocido emprendió vuelo como si flotara en el aire, y sorprendentemente el gran Maverick a su lado pudo hacer lo mismo. En un minuto el desconocido lleva a Sigma hacia un pasillo entre las calles. Allí podían ver como un reploid estaba corriendo, como si escapara de algo. Pronto vio que varios drones con cañones en brazo lo perseguían sin descanso. El reploid llego a un callejón sin salida y, presa fácil de los drones, termino siendo acribillado por ellos sin piedad. De lejos, Sigma y el desconocido observaban todo detenidamente.

-Esos son los hunters, me imagino –decía Sigma algo frustrado.

-No, no lo son. Ni siquiera son reploids. En este lugar ser un reploid es una condena a muerte –respondió fríamente el desconocido.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me expliques que es lo que esta pasando, ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda y en que?

-Lo se, ya te diré todo. Solo quiero que veas una cosa mas.

Y diciendo esto ambos nuevamente desaparecen del lugar, llegando a una gran habitación iluminada y espaciosa. A lo lejos había un trono, y frente a el habían 4 figuras arrodilladas, todas diferentes y distinto color.

-Descuida, no nos pueden ver ni sentir.

-¿Y esto es lo que querías mostrarme? –preguntaba confundido.

El desconocido no necesitaba contestar, ya que pronto la respuesta salio a la luz. Las 4 figuras se levantaron del suelo y desaparecieron como si nada, dejando al descubierto al trono por completo. Sigma se quedo sorprendido al ver quien estaba allí, era nada mas ni nada menos que X, quien estaba feliz, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro con esos ojos rojos que tenia.

-Intrigante. Ahora debes explicarme lo que pasa, y con mucho detalle. Has conseguido que me interesara tu situación, pero solo me has mostrado partes que me sorprenden –decía el Maverick algo entusiasmado- Para empezar, dime donde estamos.

-No te he llevado a ninguna ciudad de las que conociste, ni de las que existen en ese momento. Te he traído al futuro, para que veas que es lo que pasara en poco mas de un siglo. Te traje a la ciudad de Neo Arcadia, una utopia construida y gobernada por el mismísimo X. Este es el futuro, ese ex-hunter logro vencerte de una vez por todas. En la guerra gran cantidad de vidas inocentes se perdieron. El 60% de los humanos de la faz de la tierra perecieron, al igual que el 90% de lo reploids. Cansado de la guerra, con el poder subido a su cabeza y con su ideal de proteger a los humanos, X gobernó con una gran tiranía la Utopia que construyo. Obligando a los humanos restantes a vivir a la fuerza allí por su bien, culpando a los reploids de todos los males, comenzó una interminable caza de muerte contra nuestros hermanos que quedan. Estamos al borde de la extinción, y todo es por culpa de ese traidor de X con su ideal de proteger a esos patéticos humanos.

Por un momento ambos permanecieron callados. Sigma se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar eso, pero pronto reacciona y contesta de una manera poco favorable.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Estas seguro? ¡Jajajaja! –se reía a carcajadas el líder Maverick- Y pensar que por un momento te creí, creer en esta historia inventada. ¿El futuro, mi derrota definitiva, la extinción de los reploids? Casi caigo en tus historias, pero lo único que jamás podría pasar es el cambio drástico de ese maldito X. Aun cuando hallan pasado 1 año o un siglo, el siempre será el entupido que lucha por la justicia y los humanos.

El extraño se sintió decepcionado. Creyó que había convencido por fin al líder de los mavericks, pero tenia en mente que algo así pasaría.

-No es mi problema que me creas o no, después de todo esto era lo que en verdad quería. Mostrarte lo que va a pasar en el futuro, ese era mi misión y ahora todo depende de lo que hagas tu.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto?

-Tu mismo lo has visto. Fuiste testigo del Apocalipsis que se acerca. Al final, los hunters ganan la gran guerra. Por supuesto diste una dura batalla, pero al final pierdes –decía serio acercándose a el- Créeme que esto es tan real y verdadero como lo es tu ideología. Soy capaz de llevarte al futuro y también de devolverte al presente. Tal vez pienses que estas son tonterías y que todo esto puede que sea una ilusión, solo confío en que me creas y ayudes a nuestros hermanos.

Por alguna razón las palabras le llegaban a Sigma. Comenzaba a preguntarse si era verdad lo que decía, y es así, ¿Por qué paso esto? ¿Cómo?

-Dime, ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Por qué yo puedo ayudarte?

-El destino de toda maquina esta escrita. Todo esto estaba predestinado desde el día en que X despertó. El tuyo también estaba marcado, pero cambiaste, te revelaste contra los humanos y optaste por la libertad. Ahora que cambiaste tu destino es posible puedas hacerlo de nuevo. Eres el único capaz de cambiar este futuro, eres el único capaz de salvar a nuestros hermanos de la tiranía del traidor, y de la ingenuidad de los humanos.

Sigma no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando observo a su alrededor volvió a encontrarse en el centro del inmenso desierto del principio.

-Entonces, esto fue real y no una ilusión del desierto –decía Sigma mas calmado.

-Así es –respondía mas confiado el desconocido- Lo que te mostré es lo que va a pasar si las cosas siguen como son. Ya te dije que tu eres el único que puede salvarnos.

-Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? –preguntaba confundido Sigma.

-Muchas cosas pasaran de aquí hasta ese futuro, cosas terribles que decidí no mostrarte, pero todo depende de ti. Acaba con el traidor antes de que eso suceda y extermina a la raza humana que tantos problemas nos causa.

Sigma no contesto, solo se quedo mirando al extraño que tuvo de guía. Luego de un rato le dio la espalda, listo para marcharse.

-Evolución requiere sacrificio, eso te lo aseguro. Lo que yo planeo es exterminar a los humanos inferiores, pero no te aseguro que no habrá victimas en nuestros "Hermanos". Y descuida, planeo encargarme de ese X tarde o temprano. El es algo que no necesitamos en el nuevo mundo.

El desconocido sonrío, se sentía satisfecho, solo una cosa mas quería saber.

-Dime, ¿Haras todo esto por tu principio de evolución o por salvar a los reploids?

-Que importa, al final conseguiré ambas cosas, ¿No es así? –decía firme dirigiéndose al extraño- Tus habilidades son muy extrañas, pareces alguien competente. ¿Por qué no te unes a mi para luchar por nuestro ideal en común? –ofrecía Sigma al extraño.

-Una propuesta tentadora, pero yo ya sirvo a un ser mas poderoso. El es el que me mando a decirte esto, el confía en ti. Tal vez en otra ocasión, cuando me revele contra el o muera en combate. Cuando esto pase, iré a buscarte.

Una vez mas Sigma se quedo confundido por el comentario del extraño, pero permaneció callado decidido a seguir su viaje.

-Bien, hasta entonces. Mi viaje ya ha terminado, es hora de actuar –decía alejándose del extraño- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, extraño del desierto? –pregunto curioso antes de partir.

-Yo no soy nadie, solo el "Destino" y he venido a pedirte ayuda. Hasta pronto.

En poco tiempo, el Maverick se perdió entre las dunas por ultima vez. Nunca volvió a ver al desconocido que le mostró el futuro, pero jamás lo olvido. Y tal vez la razón por la que Sigma este luchando ahora sea para salvarnos de la extinción, y no por la evolución. Tal vez el si cree en esa historia. Solo Sigma lo sabe…


	3. Epilogo

-Luego de eso, Sigma se enfrento nuevamente a los hunters. Desgraciadamente ellos lo derrotaron una vez mas –le contaba el extraño al reo en la celda.

El reo, que decía llamarse Maverick, escucho atentamente la historia. Cada palabra, todo lo atrapo de alguna manera. Tenia muchas dudas al respecto, pero debido a su actitud de arrogante decidió permanecer en silencio.

Ya no lo podía aguantar mas, así que tragándose su orgullo lanza una pregunta.

-¿Y ahora que hay de el? –preguntaba ansioso.

-No lo se. Debe estar muerto o habrá vuelto como siempre –le respondía feliz.

-Entiendo, Sigma no luchaba por que era un loco. El tenia un ideal y entrego su vida varias veces por ello, eso es valiente… supongo.

-Los mavericks luchaban hasta morir por que Sigma les ordenaba que lo hicieran. Muy pocos se preguntaban por que, solo confiaban en el. Y a los que le contaba el por que solo les decía por la Evolución. Nadie mas que el vio el futuro, y nadie mas que el cree en esa historia –decía algo serio, esperando la respuesta de su compañero de celda.

La habitación se puso silenciosa, la lluvia había cesado hace un momento. El extraño seguía esperando la respuesta del reo.

-Yo… quiero ser un Maverick de verdad –decía orgulloso y firme- Quiero luchar por un ideal. Quiero luchar al lado de Sigma y liberar a nuestros hermanos de su destino.

El extraño sonrío, escucho lo que quería, ya no podía pedir mas.

-Esta bien, lucha por ello. En cuanto a mi –se acerca a la puerta maciza- Mi trabajo aquí ya esta hecho.

En un momento el extraño traspasa la cerradura de la puerta con su mano y logra abrirla sin mas.

-¡¿Q-que estas haciendo? –preguntaba muy sorprendido y confundido.

-Como tu fui atrapado y llevado a esta celda, es que estaba algo cansado. Pero ahora que hable contigo ya no tengo nada mas que hacer –sale de la habitación.

-¿Y adonde vas?

-Le prometí que en cuanto eso pasara, yo lo buscaría para pelear a su lado.

-Déjame acompañarte y buscarlo a tu lado. Quiero conocer al "Libertador".

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Y listo, eso fue todo. Fue corto pero fue mi tributo. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado. Recuerden que cualquier comentario cuenta, asi que no sean timidos si quieren expresar aprecio, ayuda constructiva, odio, lo que sea XD.<p>

Hasta la proxima!


End file.
